Nothing to Lose
by Cat Joe-Billy-Bob Thegame
Summary: She's going to be a star. She knows it. After all, she's got nothing to lose. AU, inspired by Lady Gaga's Marry the Night. A little bit of Thalico and Perlia in later chapters


**Hello. As you can see, I'm starting another story. I will be starting lots of stories and not updating them and/or deleting them because I'm just not feeling it. And yesterday, the doctor said I might be ADD. O_o. Anyways, please review and tell me if you want me to continue this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, really.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Thalia gazed into the mirror, pulling her shirt down and patting her potbelly. Her acne-covered face crumpled into a frown, and she ran her fingers through her now oily and flat hair.

Sighing, she flopped on her bed, and she was sure she heard a crack coming from the bed frame. A beep sounded from her phone. Thalia lazily extended her hand and reached for her phone, nearly dropping it, and slid it open.

_You have five notifications._ She opened Facebook and checked her notifications.

**_Annabeth__ Chase_**_,_**_ Drew Chang_**_, __and five other people posted on your wall._

The overweight girl groaned inwardly and flung her phone on the bedside table. They all probably just said, _Oh, haha, fatty, u so fugly, stay away from us._ Or maybe it was Lou Ellen saying, _Stop looking at nico like that, u 2 broke up, like 2 months ago fatty._

Thalia Grace hadn't always been bullied like that. In fact, two months ago, she was the gothic queen bee, the bully, not the one being bullied. She had a perfect body, perfect reputation, perfect friends, a perfect family, perfect grades, and a perfect boyfriend- Nico di Angelo, social king of the school, the hot gothic Italian biker. She excelled at ballet and she sang, good, of course. She was unrealisticly perfect- in other peoples' eyes. To her, she had tiny flaws, most that could be covered with zit cream, make-up, and foundation. She was the girl that everyone was jealous of. She'd walk down the hall or step into Starbucks, arm in arm with her girlfriends or Nico, and most girls would be like, _I wanna be her. _Even the innocent nice girls admired her.

Until all of hell started crashing down.

Her boyfriend dumped her, she lost all her friends, she failed Algebra II, her parents divorced and she was separated from her beloved brother, her dog was hit by a car, she was kicked out of her ballet class, her mile time went from 6:40 to 12:30, and she managed to grow twelve pounds of pure fat.

All of that in one week, .

The only thing Thalia had remaining from the crisis- understatement much?- was her voice, her druggie mom, and loads of fat.

* * *

><p><em>The crowd cheered.<em>

_"Thalia! Thalia!" They were cheering for _her_. She stepped on stage, a guitar in hand, in gray denim shorts, a lacy black top, black leggings, and boots, her hair spiky again, her body perfect again._

_Grabbing the mike, she said, "I'd like to dedicate this to my soulmate, Nico. This one's for you, baby!"_

_The music started and Thalia started to sing._

_Horribly. In fact, it started resembling a chicken being strangled. Everyone stopped cheering and stared at her. Even the band stopped playing, and a single spotlight shone on Nico, in the middle of the crowd. His face was murderous._

_He opened his mouth and-_

* * *

><p>Thalia forced open her eyes and sat up.<p>

Did she lose the last good thing in her life?

She tried out her voice.

It came out just like in her dream.

She tried again.

This time, it sounded warm, like brownies, and smooth, like honey.

She sighed and plopped back on her bed, pulling her covers over her.

Staring at the ceiling, she recalled what it was like to have a crowd cheering for her. It felt good, and definetely a boost to the ego.

So she decided one thing.

To leave this place, and her old life, she would become a star.

After all, she had nothing left to lose.

* * *

><p><strong>So? How is it? Should I continue or delete? Please review!<strong>


End file.
